How it Should Have Been
by EternalSleep
Summary: Sydney get recruited to the real CIA. Pairing: Michael Vaughn Sydney Bristow
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias. All the characters so far belong to the creaters, except for Kevin Johnson, he's mine.

How It Should Have Been  
Prologue: In the beginning

It all started 8 years ago. I was at a club with my best friends Francie and Will. We were out on the dance floor having a great time when all of a sudden this guy walked up to me and asked me if he could talk to me. I said sure and we went over to the bar. We both ordered a single shot of scotch from the bar. While we were waiting for the bartender to get us our drinks, I noticed that this guy was not the average guy you would see in a bar. He was wearing a suit, his hair was perfect, and he was acting like a gentleman. So after we got our drinks, I asked him the first of many questions.  
"So why, out of all the hot woman here, do you want to talk to me?" Sydney questioned a little suspiciously.  
"First of all, my name is Kevin Johnson, second, you are just as gorgeous as the other woman in this room." Replied Kevin.  
"Ok, but that still does not answer my first question." Countered Sydney.  
"Well, I was wondering if you would like to become a full fledged, kick-ass agent of the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA). You would get to see the world, meet new people, kick some ass, you know the usual." Replied Kevin nonchalantly.  
"What? You have got to be kidding. I mean that's just crazy. Francie and Will put you up to this, didn't they. Ok Francie, Will, you can come out now!" Sydney exclaimed as she started to walk away.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, I don't even know who Francie and will are. I am being completely truthful. The CIA thinks that you fit perfect criteria. You're abnormally smart, top runner in your class, can speak several languages, and you make friends really easily." Kevin countered back. "Now I need to leave, I have already been here to long. So here's my card, you can call me whenever you make up your mind. If you could make it up within the next week, that would be great. When and if you call, just ask for me, and they will patch you through. Goodbye, oh, have a nice night." And just like he appeared, he disappeared without a trace.  
After sitting on the barstool for a few minutes in shock, I walked back to my friends on the dance floor.  
"Hey guys, um I have to go," Sydney paused, "I just realized that I have a paper due tomorrow." Sydney said in a dazed voice  
"Ok, but don't stay up to late." Answered Francie. "We're suppose to go shopping tomorrow.  
"Ok, see you tomorrow." Sydney called back as she walked away.  
With that said, I walked out the door to my car. On the drive home, all I could think about was 'is this really happening to me'.  
Now this is my story. About how I, Sydney Ann Bristow, became a kick-ass agent for the Central Intelligence Agency. 

Author Note:

I would like to thank Harpie for helping me set this up anf for editting the story so far. i would also like to thank sharon for reading the first couple of chapters and liking it so much that she had me continue to write more.

Now I do except all kinds of reviews. Just keep in mind this is my first story ever.


	2. The Answer

Disclaimer: Hey everyone. I just thought I would let you know that I don't own anything that is alias. However I do own Kevin Johnson. He's mine, all mine. He-He! Also I would like to thank everyone that reviewed the prologue. I got no flames!!! Well enough of my blubbering, On With the Show.  
  
Chapter 1  
Later that week, around 3 days later, I was sitting in my room debating whether I should accept Kevin's offer or not. I had just made up my mind on whether to call or not, when Francie walked into my room.  
"So, what are you doing? You look like you're contemplating cold fusion or something." Francie said as she walked over and sat on the end of Sydney's bed.  
"I was just deciding on whether or not to take this job," she paused not really knowing where the job really was or even if she was aloud to tell anyone, "down town that was offered to me."  
"Well what would you be doing there?" asked Francie  
"I would probably be one of the higher up secretary or something." Answered Sydney.  
"Well if you really want to do it you should take the job." Francie said as she walked out the door to go check on her soup that she was cooking.  
"Thanks you've been a big help Fran." Sydney said as she picked up the phone.  
"Well that was a lot of help. I should talk to Francie more often." Sydney thought.   
With that Sydney picked up her phone and dialed the number that Kevin had given her the other night.  
"Hi you've reached the Down Town Bank of LA, how may I place your call?" asked the secretary.  
"Um, hi, I would like to talk to a Mr. Kevin Johnson please." Answered Sydney  
"May I ask who is calling?" the secretary asked.  
"Yeah, my name is Sydney Bristow." Sydney answered.  
"Just one moment please, and I'll patch you right through." The secretary said as she patched her through. 2 Minutes Later  
"Hello, how was your week Sydney?" Kevin asked as he picked up the line.  
"My week was fine. I was just calling you to let you know my answer." Sydney said  
"Well what's your answer, I'm curious to know what it is." Kevin said in an anticipating voice. "Well, I had a really meaningful conversation with my friend, Francie, and she told me to go with my heart. So my answer is...

Authors Note:  
Hey everyone. I probable won't be able to update for a couple of weeks. I have finals coming up. ( So I'll update sooner if I get 15 reviews. Come on, I know you can do it. Anyways if you have ideas don't be afraid to e-mail me. Don't worry I don't bite...much. Tee-He-He. Now just go and click on the purple button.


	3. The Walk In

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Kevin Johnson and the perky secretary.  
  
Hey everyone. Here is chapter 2 just like I promised. I fixed some things that needed to be fixed. If you fins any problems please let me know and I will try to fix them. Well enough blabbering, on with the show!  
  
Flashback  
"Well it took me a lot of soul searching to decide if I wanted to be spy. At first I had decided to not take the job. I didn't want to live a life of lies. I didn't think I could take lying to my friends all the time. But then I had a conversation with Francie and she said to do what my heart said to do. So I have decided to take the job." I answered Kevin.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"That's great!" exclaimed Kevin "Well there are some things that you need to know, like for instance where to go."  
"I can see that as being important." I countered in an amused voice.  
"Yeah so do you have a pen/pencil?" Kevin asked me quickly.  
"Yep, so where do I go." I answered.  
"Ok, I want you to meet me at 1:30am tomorrow morning at 8290 Granada Ave. When you get there just tell the secretary at the front desk that you are a walk in. She will understand and bring you to my office." Kevin told me as I wrote it all down. "From there I will proceed to tell you all that you need to know."  
"Ok, thanks. That was a lot of help. Well I better go. I'm suppose to meet Will and Francie, so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." I said as I hung up.   
Later the next morning  
"Hey, Francie I've got to go or I'm going to be late." I called as I walked toward the front door of the apartment that they share.  
"Hey, wait!" Francie called after me. "You forgot your coffee. You don't want to be all cranky on your first day of work now do you."  
"You my friend are a god!" I exclaimed to Francie as I ran back to get my coffee from Francie.  
"I know, just what would you do without me. You would probably starve to death." Francie told me "Hey, what are we going to do tonight for dinner?"  
  
"I don't know. How about we decide when I get home from work. If I feel like celebrating we can go out for dinner, if not we can stay in. but no matter what we have to invite will to. Now he would starve if he wasn't always over here to eat, don't you think" I told Francie as I walked out the door for the second time that morning.  
"Definitely! I'll see you after work!" Francie called after me.  
5 Minutes later in Sydney's car  
"Wow, I can't believe that I am really doing this. I am actually going to work in a CIA building. I wonder what it will be like. There will probably be people walking around in suites, oh no, I'm, only in jeans and a blouse! Maybe I should have dressed up a little more. Oh well if the don't like me for me then the can just get over it.  
Hey I totally forgot that Granada Ave. was in the business district, but hey that shouldn't surprise me. I mean it is the CIA. What did I think, that it would be in some little store on the waterfront. Ha, that would have been funny. Well here I go." I thought as I got out of the car and started to walk towards my new life as a spy.   
  
Authors note:  
Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I will try to get up the next chapter by the time school gets out. I have to study for finals. So I'm going to go study now. Just go press the little purple button. Please!  
Oh, by the way, Michael Vaughn shall be making an appearance in chapter 5 or so. Tee-Hee-Hee. Bu-Bye 


	4. Questions

Hey everyone. Sorry that it has taken me so long to get another chapter up but my computer has been on the fritz for the last few months so I had to get a new one. I was just able to get it all set up. So I should be able to make more updates from now on. Well enough of my blabbering on with the show.

**Chapter 3: **The Walk In

" Hi, my name is Sydney Bristow and I'm here to see Mr. Johnson." I told the first secretary that I found

"Please hold on and I'll page Mr. Johnson for you. You may sit over there if you like." The secretary told me in an overly sweet voice.

"Thank you." I replied.

After sitting there for about 3 minutes I heard Kevin calling me over to the elevator on the other side of the room.

"Hey, Syd, you don't mind if I call you Syd do you?" Kevin asked me as we got onto the elevator.

"No, go ahead." I answered.

"So we are going to go up, or down, however you prefer to look at it, to my office." Kevin told me as he pressed the down button.

"What do you mean down?" I questioned.

"Well, my office is on sublevel 4 of the building." Kevin answered.

"Wow, that's kind of neat." I said as the got of the elevator.

"I know, I was kind of shocked when they told me my office was under ground. Now if you will follow me I will show you the way to my office."

And with that they took of down the wall. As we were walking down the hall I kept hearing whispers of fresh meat, so I asked Kevin what they were talking about.

"Oh, pay no attention to the they are just being a bunch of little kids. They just want to tease you." Answered Kevin. "Well here we are here. Welcome to my humble-abode, where we shall discus your future in the line of espionage." Kevin said in a humorous voice.

With that I walked through the door to the beginning of my new and exciting life.

I know that this chapter is really short but I am hoping that the next chapter will be longer. It might be a week or two before the next chapter. My muse is currently on vacation and doesn't know when it's going to return. I would just like to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed in the past.


	5. THe Talk

Hello. So here is the next chapter. It is a little longer than the last one. I posted this chapter on the same day as chapter 3 cause I felt that you guys have waited long enough for a chapter, I thought why not give them two chapters. So here you go! ENJOY! 

**Chapter 4: The Talk**

As I entered Kevin's office I realized that he must be married. His office was decorated like it was a home office. He had a picture of his family on his desk, his diplomas spread throughout his office walls, and he even had a Persian rug on his floor.

"Your wife did a wonderful job of decorating your office." I said to Kevin as we walked into the office.

"Thanks, but how did you know I was married?" Asked Kevin.

"Well you have a Persian rug and you have a picture of your wife and daughter on your desk." I replied with a little humor in my voice.

"Oh, your really observant." Kevin told me. "Why don't we take a seat? Oh and do you want any coffee?"

"Um, no thank you." I replied

"Alright then, now lets get started. Do you have any questions?" Kevin said as he asked his secretary for some coffee.

"Ok, so what are some of the most basic things that I need?" I asked as I sat down in a down filled seat.

"Well, as I said earlier, welcome to the CIA. Now the first and most important thing that you need to know is do not tell anyone what you do for a living. We like to keep the identities of our agents a secret from the civilians. If to many people find out what you do for a living you could be put them and yourself in danger of getting hurt." Kevin started of.

"You mean that I can't even tell my father!" I exclaimed in a shocked and amazed voice.

"No, because if you make any enemies they could go after your father." Kevin said. _"Not that he would need any help protecting himself."_ Kevin thought to himself.

As I was about to start talking again Kevin's secretary walked in with his coffee.

"Thank you Emma, that will be all." Kevin told Emma as she walked back to her desk. "Now where were we?"

"But won't my friend ever notice anything amiss?" I questioned

"Sometimes they do, and sometimes they don't. It all depends on how observant they are. Anyways you are required to take at least 6 months of field training. You will get a partner who you will train with and if you guys or gals work well together you will remain partner." Kevin paused. "Now do you have any questions?"

"Um, when do I need to show up?" I countered.

"Yeah, you will need to be at the training facility, which is two levels below us now, on Mondays-Fridays. All you'll tell your friends is that you are taking a training seminar for the next six months to teach you everything that you will need to know. Also that you will also be asked to go on trips to other customers to do some private business, sort of like a liaison." Kevin paused as he took a sip of his coffee. "Now do you have any other questions?"

"Yeah, just one. When do I start?" I asked with enthusiasm.

"Glad to see you so excited. Anyways you start this Monday. Now if you have any questions just call me at any time day or night." Kevin said as we began to get up and walk back to the elevator.

"Ok, I'll see you on Monday." I said as the elevator doors closed and carried me back to the lobby floor.

Well I hope everyone liked it. I will try to have the next chapter up within the next few weeks. So go on and press the nice pretty purple button. Come on. You know you want to. : 


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello. So here is the next chapter. It is a little longer than the last one. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapters that I updated. **

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Francie, I'm home." I called as I walked in the door.

"Hi, how was your meeting? Did you learn anything new?" Francie asked me as she came down the hall toward the living room.

"I learned a lot today." I paused as I fell down unto the couch, "I'm going to have to go to a six month course of training. They are going to teach us all kinds of things about international banking. After I finish training I will probably be a lowly assistant to one of the big-wigs." I said as Francie crashed onto the couch next to me.

"So, after they subject you to 6 months of boring seminars and how to add and subtract money they are going to make you an ASSISTANT!" Francie exclaimed as she sat up in shock.

"Well, yes. But if I do a good job I might get a promotion and maybe become one of the sought after bankers. Oh, did I also forget to mention that if I become a full fledge banker I'll get to see the world." I told Francie as I got up from the couch.

"Syd, I'm sorry for getting a little mad at you. Will you forgive me?" Francie asked.

"Of course I will." I answered without even having to pause for a second.

"So you will get to travel if you become one of the full fledge bankers?" Francie said as she too got up from the couch.

"Yep, and the really cool thing is that the bank will pay for all my expenses wherever I go." I paused for a second. "So what do you want to do for dinner? It is almost 6:00?"

"Well, why don't we call Will and see if he wants to go to Mimies Café, to celebrate your new job." Francie asked as she went to get the phone from the kitchen.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. I'm just going to go change." I called as I walked down the hall to my bedroom.

1 hour later at the restaurant

"Hey there's Will. He's over bye the stain glass window in the corner." I said to Francie as we walked into Mimies.

"Can I help you?" the maitrede asked as we started to walk by his tower by the front entrance.

"No thank you, we see our friend over there in the corner." I answered as we continued to stroll by.

"Hey Will, we're glad you could make it." Francie said as they arrived at the table.

"No problem, I thought I was going to have to eat all alone tonight. But I would always rather eat in the company of such two lovely ladies." Will said as he pulled out our chairs for us.

"Well we're here to celebrate Sydney's new job." Francie replied as she sat down.

"Really, I didn't know you we're applying for a new job?" Will said to me as one of the waiters came by and handed us a menu.

"Yeah, well I just applied one day, not even thinking that they would be interested, and the next thing I know they're calling me and asking me if I want the job and them bam, I'm hired." I answered.

"So what is it you going to do?" Will inquired.

"Oh, I am going to be working at the bank down town, the really big one. I am going to be an assistant to one of the bigwigs. After a while if I do a good enough job I might get a trial period of being a liaison to our other companies. If they like my work I become a full fledged banker" I said as the waiter walked up to our table.

"Hi, my name is Sean-Paul, and I will be your waiter for the evening. May I ask what you will be having for the evening?" Sean-Paul inquired.

****

****2 hours later****

"Well that was a delicious meal if I do say so myself." Will said as they started to walk to their cars.

"I will admit that it was good food, but no one is as good off a chef as Francie." I said as I unlocked the car.

"Oh Syd, that was so sweet! Thank you." Francie exclaimed as she went around the car to give me a hug.

"Hey, I'm going to have to run now. I have an article due tomorrow. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. And Syd I want a full rundown of how your first day off training goes." Will said as he got into his car and drove away.

"Well I guess we should get home." Francie said as they got into the car and drove home.

"Hey Fran, I'm going to meet up with you after English tomorrow before I head off to orientation." I called out to Francie as I walked down the hall to my room. 

"That's cool. I'll probably be by the water fountain in the courtyard. Goodnight!" Francie called back.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." I called out as I turn out the lights.

OK, well there you have it the next chapter. I would like to inform you guys that Vaughn should be making an appearance in the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. So to see Vaughn all you have to do is scroll down and push the nice pretty purple button. Come on you know you want to. :

5


	7. Pep Talk

Chapter 6: The Pep Talk 

"Hey Francie!" I called as I spotted her at the fountain. "How was class?"

"It was ok, but you know I don't think the teacher likes me. He keeps looking at me weird." Francie said as I walked up to her.

"It's probably nothing to worry about, but if he keeps doing it you can always tell one of the counselors and they can work it out." I replied as we sat down at one of the picnic tables that surrounded the fountain.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. So what time do you have to be at orientation?" Francie asked me while she looked for her homework in her bag.

"I have to be there by 11:45 Am." I told her while looking at my watch. "Oh my G, I have 30 minutes to get there. I'm sorry Fran, but I got to jet or I'm going to be late." I told Francie as I got up to pack my bag up.

"That's ok. I'll see you tonight." Francie called to me as I darted away.

25 minutes later

"Hi, my name is Sydney Bristow. Do you know where the new recruits go?" I asked the secretary at the front desk.

"Yes dear, just go down this hall till you get to the elevator, then go down to sublevel 5." The secretary replied in an overly perky voice.

"Thank you." I replied as I started off down the hall. It took me about 5 minutes to get down there. From there it wasn't very hard to find the door where I was suppose to be.

_Sydney's thoughts_

_"When I walk through this door I will be starting a new chapter in my life. It will be new and exciting. I just hope I can handle it. Well here goes nothing."_

_End thought_  
As I finished thinking if I could handle all this I opened the door and stepped through into a new life with my head help high.

Hey everyone. Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I have a series of unfortunate events. First my friend deletes all my already typed chapters, then my computer got cancer. I had to save up to get a new computer. I am going to try my best to get another chapter up within the next few weeks. Vaughn should make his début in the next chapter. Look forward to getting you reviews. So go press the pretty purple button. Thank you.


End file.
